Jealous Uchiha
by Dominique1019
Summary: A funny story between Sasuke and Naruto... Do not make Sasuke jealous Naruto! (brotherly fic) Goes well with Itachi's bad day, but definitley can stand alone! R&R folks


Naruto woke up in a bit of a daze lying on a bed in an unfamiliar room, the walls were in such a way he realized he must be underground somewhere. Attempting to sit up he found two arms were wrapped securely around his waist from behind. He turned his head and noticed a pale face with two black orbs for eyes and raven hair in a style that vaguely reminded one of a ducks butt. "Sasuke?!"

_Flashback (Don't you love these?):_

_Team seven had been ordered on mandatory vacation after another failed attempt at bringing back Sasuke. They were resting in one of Konoha's more popular hot springs __リラックスして__、復活させる __(relax and revive.) Sai had been teaching Naruto how to paint a proper fox as after pointing out that his was nothing more than a stick figure… After about sixteen different tries wherein Sakura pointed out it seemed he was doing worse than when he started, Naruto sighed in defeat and declared he was going for a walk and would come back later. Kakashi reminded him as he was on his way out that he was not to train or there would be the wrath of lady Tsunade to pay then went off to read his 'book' somewhere where no one would bug him. As soon as Naruto stepped outside the hot spring someone hit him in a bundle of nerves on the back of the head and knocked him out…_

_End of Flashback (YAY! Now begin rant.)_

"What the $ ## Sasuke! Let me go! Have you lost your mind completely? First you put a hole through my chest then you kidnap me? Are you planning on using me as bait for Itachi? Team seven will find you! Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai will-." …

"Did you just growl?"

"Shut up dobe."

"…"

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"If you squeeze me any tighter my ribs are going to break…"

"Hn."

"Are you even paying any attention Teme?! _Let Go!"_

"…"

"Sasuke?"

"He can't have you."

"Nani?!"

"The Bas*$# you are trying to replace me with…"

"Again with the squeezing Tem- you're jealous of- you think I am replacing you with _Sai?!_"

There was a loud 'crack' and Naruto screamed and involuntarily began to whine in a way that resembled a injured puppy. He did not understand quite why Sasuke was jealous yet knew that if the Teme's pride wasn't appeased there would be more cracked and maybe even some broken ribs. Therefore he recalled a time something similar had happened when Shikamaru had tried to make friends with him in the academy. He called upon the memory of what he had done then and prayed to Kami that it would work now.

Even as his cracked rib screamed in protest, Naruto turned in Sasuke's lap so he was facing the other. Then he initiated 'cuddle-no-jutsu.' Laying his head on the Teme's chest (why was Sasuke constantly the taller one?) and pressing the rest of himself as close as possible into the elder. He then began to purr (something he found even worked to pacify Tsunade-baa-chan when she was pissed with him.) At first this had the desired effect as Sasuke's grip gradually loosened and he layed his head down on top of Naruto's rocking them both back and forth. Unfortunately this movement agitated Naruto's cracked rib and he couldn't suppress the whine of pain. Sasuke stopped moving which for a split second left Naruto in fear that the 'squeeze-of-death' was going to begin again, instead the Uchiha's hand started glowing with a healing jutsu Kabuto had taught him and it began to mend the rib. Naruto started purring and dozing off. Right before he fell asleep he looked up and said;

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"No one is going to replace you."

"Go to sleep Naruto."

While to anyone else this would be seen as a cold command, Naruto could tell Sasuke was pleased.

"Does this mean you are not going to try to burn down Sai's house while he is asleep like you did Shikamaru's?

"Maybe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

When Naruto awoke he was back in the hot springs in his own room with Sai working on a drawing across from him. He got up and began to dress, as he was about to put his shirt on Sai asked "Did you get drunk or something last night?" "Why on earth would you ask me that?" "Look at your back in the mirror…" "What the &* #!"

Sure enough on his back was a tattoo of the Uchiha clan symbol and words around it that read 'property of Uchiha Sasuke."

"…"

"Naruto?"

"…"

"_Naruto_"

"TEME!"

Somewhere deep in the woods outside of the hot springs Sasuke was smirking. Kabuto who had spent the night 'gathering' cadavers, looked at him and said "What are you so happy about?"

"Hn."

The end… This was random, but I didn't have time to work on one of my less random stories as they all need some serious editing… To my readers of 'All that I have left,' my laptop with my speech to text that helps me get my stories out of my head (I am a sloowww writer,) gave me the blue screen of death! My dad is helping me fix it so hold on just a bit longer! 3


End file.
